


i know i'd rather be complacent

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Hyung Kink, M/M, Softcore Dicksucking, Space Buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Hair is more powerful than you realize.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	i know i'd rather be complacent

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say except to thank my mutuals who are always supportive of my ideas and writing who also serve as inspiration for fics like these. thank you all!

It was sometime after ten p.m., the night sky black as ink, the urban landscape lit up by the numerous lights. The moon is bright and clear. It’s an image that deserves to be captured but Bambam’s attention is suitably occupied by something else.

The plates and wine glasses had been put away, placed carefully on the kitchen island, drops of condensation sliding down their surfaces. Dinner had been a simple but tasteful affair like usual, followed by strawberry mousse dessert cups on the couch. A movie usually followed, something light and easy to swallow, kind of a warm-up before the main event which usually took place in the bedroom.

Bambam remembers looking through the bath salt packets, deciding which one to use as the tub filled up. One had grabbed his attention and he’d picked up the packet to ask for Jaebeom’s opinion but words had halted on his lips when he saw what he was doing.

Jaebeom had been growing out his hair for a while now, enough that the stylists had started dropping hints about getting it cut all of which had been ignored. Bambam had offered no comment, knowing that Jaebeom would do as he pleased for as long as he pleased. He was just glad that Jaebeom had taken the initiative to actively take care of his hair, going so far as to consult Bambam on hair vitamins.

His hair was well past his shoulders now. Bambam had commented on its length earlier when they’d been watching the movie and Jaebeom’s head had been cushioned on Bambam’s thigh, his long fingers carding through his hair at random intervals. Hejust hadn’t realized there was enough hair for space buns.

Curious, Bambam had padded over to the vanity. Observed quietly as Jaebeom attempted to twist the hair up into buns, mumbling about how the video tutorial had made it look easy. Bambam had calmly taken the comb and the hair ties, instructed Jaebeom to pull out some bobby pins from the drawer and fashioned out two compact-sized buns, leaving some of the remaining shorter hair flowing freely down Jaebeom’s neck. 

Jaebeom had said something along the lines of him looking like a Sailor, tipping his head up to look at him. Bambam was not expecting the sudden frisson of lust to race through him when Jaebeom’s eyes met his, delicate cheekbones popping as he grinned, resting the crown of his head underneath Bambam’s sternum.

It should look absolutely ridiculous and absurd (it does) with buns the size of small round plums but it ended with Bambam on the edge of the bed with the older man maneuvered between his legs, mouth on his dick, hands in his hair.

The room is quiet now, save for the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and soft sucking sounds interspersed with quiet moans.

Jaebeom’s hair is silky, courtesy of all the protein treatments and high-end hair care products he’d been using. Bambam hands are dark compared to Jaebeom’s skin, so big they frame his whole face. His thumbs trace the curve of Jaebeom’s cheeks, the left one thumbing lightly at the anti-eyebrow piercing. His fingers massage the back of Jaebeom’s head, encouraging him by digging his fingertips into his nape whenever Jaebeom moved his tongue just right, a bobby pin clicking against the Cartier Love Ring.

Jaebeom’s eyes are half-closed, his lashes casting a shadow because of the lamplight. He’s absolutely immersed in the act of pleasuring Bambam, content to let his movements be guided, his throat and mouth completely lax, moist hot heat enveloping his dick.

Bambam knows, that if he were to move, Jaebeom would let him fuck his face, be pliant as Bambam used him how he pleased. But the mood wasn’t right. The space buns inspired naughty thoughts, they did, but for now, all Bambam wanted to do was use him languorously like one uses their favorite fleshlight.

Bambam tugs Jaebeom back, until his mouth slips free of cock and he’s looking up at Bambam, big round eyes, slightly flushed cheeks and spit slick mouth. A few strands of hair slide free of Bambam’s grip, coming to rest on Jaebeom’s wide forehead, adding to the innocent and vulnerable air that Jaebeom should not have been projecting in the middle of a lewd act, but somehow was.

The tub in the bathroom overflows just as Bambam spills onto Jaebeom’s face, the water splashing loudly over the tiled floor as cum dribbled out onto Jaebeom’s face, getting over his cheeks, his lips, his chin. Jaebeom sits there, eyes closed, a dreamy smile on his face, one of his space buns now undone, hair a mess. He looks absolutely ridiculous, but Bambam’s never seen something so beautiful.

A little short of breath, Bambam reaches for the Pink Love Salts and taps it against Jaebeom's mouth. “Round two?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, hyung.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on my babie jaebie shit lately


End file.
